Cursed Ghosts
by DoubleTrouble2x2
Summary: Dez and Trish are cursed ghosts. Cursed forever to remain in a household together until they work together to my two people fall in love. So, when childhood enemies Austin and Ally walk in can Trish and Dez make them fall in love? AUSLLY AND TREZ *Rated T Just In Case*
1. The Housemate

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Austin and Ally**

**Flashback**

**Trish P.O.V.**

_"Patrica Del A Rosa and Dezmond Fisher, you shall be cursed to live in the mortal world house until you two work together and make two mortal fall in love. This is the result of your bickering!" The ghost judge sentenced us. Great! I get to live with freckles!_

**End Of Flashback**

So that's how I have been in a house with freckles for 150 years. The boy is still crazy! I just wonder when a human will past through the rickety front door. If you haven't guessed already I'm a ghost... Well a cursed ghost. A ghost can only be cursed if they do a major offence and well I kinda revealed myself to a group of humans while fighting with freckles. He is a lunatic! He like a mad scientist mixed with a hobo. When can a human walk through the rickety wooden doors so that I can move on to the afterlife! Wait! Someone is walking through the door!

**Austin P.O.V.**

Yes! I'm moving out! I'm renting a house around the corner. Apparently, I have to share the house with someone else. If it's a girl I hope that she's a cheerleader that can make pancakes! I packed my stuff into my suitcase...well more like stuffed it inside the suitcase. I get into my yellow Ferrari 458 Italia GT(*). I look back at the house that I grew up in. I first walked, talked and watched Bikini Blood Beach(couldn't resist) in this house. I wave goodbye to my parents my mother was crying while my father comforted her. Before I would start crying I drove to my new house. I walked in the shabby house and had a look at the tremendously long hallway that was in front of me. Then a floorboard squeaked from behind me. I twirled around and in front of me was a petite girl. I girl I knew and hated.

**Ally P.O.V.**

I'm moving out! I get I place for myself...well not entirely I have to share the house with someone. I hope it's someone who can buy many jars of pickles and can clean. I don't want a dirty house. The house around the corner from my house. I packed my bags last night. In my handbag is my phone, wallet and my precious songbook. My songbook was a book with a leather binding and a big pink A on the cover. My songbook is where I wrote my songs, my diary entries and darkest secrets. I drove my red Honda Jazz(**) to the house and I notice a yellow Ferrari at the front of the house. That must mean my housemate is rich. The house itself is quite creepy. The brick walls of the house had grapevines climbing around the house and the windows were boarded up. The front door was squeaky and rusty. Inside the house I see a tall guy standing in the long hallway. His blonde hair looked strangely familiar. He turned around.

"Ally!" He screamed angrily.

"Austin!" I screamed angrily.

*** We do not own Ferrari or that model.**

**** We do not own Honda or the Honda Jazz**

**Please Review and check out our other story "Fifth Times A Charm"**


	2. Why Do You Have To Be So Mean, Austin?

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Austin and Ally**

**A/N: Thank you Everyone for reading our story! It means a lot to us! We literally talk about how many views and reviews we had. And once again Thank you for taking your time to read our story! :)**

**16lolFLYlol16: Thank You for your review! It meant a lot to us and we hope to upload a chapter every week.**

**Ausllylover098: Thank You so much! When we found out you reviewed our story a few hours after it was posted we were ecstatic!**

**SakuraSpark: More Auslly and Trez will happen in later chapters.**

**Last Time On Cursed Ghosts...**

_Inside the house I see a tall guy standing in the long hallway. His blonde hair looked strangely familiar. He turned around._

_"Ally!" He screamed angrily._

_"Austin!" I screamed angrily._

**Austin P.O.V.**

What was she doing here!? She was Ally Dawson, my childhood enemy. Our fathers were best friends from high school but we weren't best friends. Ally was a stuck up, bossy boots, know-it-all.

"You know your thinking out aloud!" Ally screamed. Whoops. I should really stop doing that!

"Yeah! You should!" Ally yelled.

"I did it again, didn't I?" I asked. She stomped off angrily, taking her bags with her. "I'll take that as a yes!" I yelled after her.

**Trish P.O.V.**

"Okay, Freckles. So you watch over Blondie there while I watch over Miss Fussy Boots, you got that!?" I briefed Dez on our plan to move onto the afterlife. He just floated and nodded like a cute little puppy. Wait! Did I just say like a cute puppy!? He is not cute he is annoying, crazy and insane!

**Dez P.O.V.**

Trish was briefing me on how we're going to move onto the afterlife. I did what I usually do when Trish is talking to me...THINK OF KANGAROOS! Then she started thinking out aloud.

"...like a cute puppy," she said unknowingly. Wait, did she just call me cute! I admit Trish is pretty but I don't like her in that way. But still, she called me cute.

**Ally P.O.V.**

I can't believe that guy! Calling me bossy and a know-it-all! Ugh! Sometimes I want to beat him to a pulp! I decided to write in my songbook to calm me down.

_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides_

_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down_

_Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now_

_'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so?.._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean? (1)_

Why do you have to be so mean, Austin? I wondered to myself.

**A/N: (1) We do not own Mean by Taylor Swift even though it's a great song!**

**Double Out!**


	3. Ghosts!

**Disclaimer: We Don Not Own Austin and Ally**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading 'Cursed Ghosts' it means a lot to us and it motivates us to keep on writing! Check out our other story 'Fifth Times A Charm?'!**

**KarynitaAusllyandKick: Thank you for reviewing so quickly. You literally reviewed the story a few hours after it was posted. We hope to update every week.**

**PancakeLOVER2245: Thank you! We hope to update this story as much as we can. And we're happy you are enjoying the story.**

**jl7299: Thank you so much! we are so happy you are enjoying the story!**

**To the story!**

**_Previously on 'Cursed Ghosts'_**

_Why do you have to be so mean, Austin? I wondered to myself. Why?_

**Austin P.O.V.**

I was pacing in front of Ally's bedroom door waiting for her to come out so I could apologise. We are enemies but Austin Moon was not brought up to be mean. After a few minutes I decided to give up and wait till I see her later. As I walked to the bedrooms to choose my room a white, wavering figure appeared in front of me!

**(I know this is quite short but there wasn't much to write for Austin)**

**Ally P.O.V.**

A girlish scream came from the corridor and there were only two inhabitants of this house...And I didn't scream. I tiptoed out to the corridor and there was Austin on the ground in the hugging his legs and rocking back and forth.

"Um...Austin?" I whispered comfortingly but with a little bit of sass. He was still rocking on the floor...so I repeated what I said only louder.

"Y-y-yeah?" he whimpered. It was kinda cute in a way but inside I was laughing hysterically.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," I asked him. He jumped as soon as I said ghost.

"I DID! I DID SEE A GHOST! ALLY THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!" Austin screamed while clinging to me for dear life.

**Dez P.O.V**

He shouldn't have snuck up on me like that! The guy could have at least let me disappear before he came in! I remained invisible in front of Blondie, listening in to their conversation. It was so BORING! There was nothing about kangaroos or turtles! All they talked about was how they hate each other and how there are ghosts in the house. I could tell Blondie was trying to apologise but Miss Fussy Boots wouldn't shut up!

**Ally P.O.V.**

Austin and I kept arguing for a good solid ten minutes but then in the middle of yelling at me, Austin started pointing behind me. I turned around and there was a wavering figure which was slowly becoming clearer.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" the figure screamed, "THIS HOUSE IS HAUNTED BY ME AND FRECKLES! FRECKLES GET OUT HERE!"

Suddenly behind Austin there was another wavering figure. When we turned to the other figure. It was very short and it had very long curly hair. It was a small Latina girl around my age. She started to scream again.

"Sorry about that! I'm Trish and Freckles over there is Dez!" She apologised. I turned around Austin and I were both petrified and amazed at the discovery.

**Austin P.O.V.**

I looked at the ghost Trish called Dez. He was tall and he had a goofy smile on. We wore trousers with suspenders and a white shirt with a black vest on. I looked looked at Trish then Dez, then Trish, then Dez, then Trish, then Dez until blackness covered my eyes.

**Trish P.O.V.**

The girl was taking the news better than I thought however the boy seems to be horrified. He started looking at me, then Dez, then me, then Dez, then me, then Dez. Then he started to fall. He fainted for shock I'm guessing. The girl helped him up and carry him, well more pulled him to his room to rest. I guess that now that they know there are ghosts in the house it's going to make our job easier.


	4. Do I Like Austin Monica Moon?

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Austin And Ally **but it would be cool to...

**Anon: More Auslly and Trez scenes should be in later chapters! :)**

**Clo: BIBITY BOBBITY BOO! Your wish has been granted! Here is the next chapter! ;)**

**marverll1123: Austin, being Austin, was in shock. I guess that's what finding out you have ghosts in your house will do to you! ;)**

**To The Story!**

**Last Time On 'Cursed Ghosts'**

_The girl was taking the news better than I thought however the boy seems to be horrified. He started looking at me, then Dez, then me, then Dez, then me, then Dez. Then he started to fall. He fainted for shock I'm guessing. The girl helped him up and carry him, well more pulled him to his room to rest. I guess that now that they know there are ghosts in the house it's going to make our job easier._

**Austin P.O.V.**

_Flashback:_

_I was standing in a field. The sun was shining and Mum was next to me, she had a picnic all set up and was I was tempted to reach out for a cupcake. But mum had told me to wait._

_"They'll be here soon, Austin" my mother said.__Then I saw two figures walking towards us. There was a man no older that 40 and a little girl about my age skipping next to him._

_"Austin, this is Ally. You can play with Ally while Mr Dawson and I catch up." My mother whispered. Ally had brown hair and big, brown doe eyes. She was holding a little brown book in her arms. I ran up to her to say hi. However, she hid behind her father's legs. _

_"Hi! I'm Austin!" I greeted her. She poked her head out and smiled._

_"I'm Ally," she whispered, shyly._

_"What's that?" I pointed at her book. I reached to get it._

_" DON'T. TOUCH. MY. BOOK!" Ally screamed. She was really mean. I don't like mean people. I decided to push her, so, I did. By then she was crying. As her father comforted her while my mother scolded me._

_"Austin, that was very mean. Tell Ally you are very sorry and you would never, ever do that again!" My mother instructed. I just stood there shaking my head._

_End of Flashback_

I open my eyes and see a white ceiling. I turned my head and see a sleeping Ally. I try to remember where I am. Or why I am here.

"Ah, Mr. Moon your finally awake," a man in a white coat said. As soon as he says "Mr. Moon" I remember everything. Ghosts. New house. Ally.

"Austin! You're awake!" Ally screamed from behind me. I was then attacked by a pair of delicate arms which wrapped themselves around my neck. WAIT! Ally Dawson is purposely hugging me! Austin Moon!? This was a big shock. But I liked it?

**Ally P.O.V.**

I was hugging Austin.

Why am I hugging Austin?

_Because he's not dead_

Shut Up, Ms Pennyworth!

_Just stating the facts honey_

And what are the facts?

_You like Austin_

No! I don't! He's vile and mean and horrible and...and...

_Keep thinking that._

I don't like Austin. I can't like Austin. Do I like Austin Monica Moon?

**I know it's shorter than other chapters but it's going to get better.**

**Be sure to read our other fanfic 'Fifth Times A Charm'!**

**Double Out!**

**TROUBLE HELPED:):):):):)**


	5. How Bad Can One Night Be?

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Austin And Ally (but we wish we did)**

**Tail: Sorry it took us so long to get back to you. Thank you for the review. I hope you like this chapter and chapters to come!**

**EnvyNV: It's great that you just started reading this! We adore your stories! **

**Just to clarify Austin and Ally are in a hospital and Trish and Dez aren't allowed to leave the house.**

**Last time on Cursed Ghosts:**

_You like Austin_

No! I don't! He's vile and mean and horrible and...and...

_Keep thinking that._

I don't like Austin. I can't like Austin. Do I like Austin Monica Moon?

**Trish's POV**

They've been gone for a long time... I HOPE I DIDN'T KILL HIM! Because how am I suppose to make those two fall in love if one of them is DEAD!? If anything did go wrong, I'll do what I always have done-blame it on Dez!

**Dez's POV**

_Jumpy jumpy kangaroos! _

_I like jumpy kangaroos!_

_Where do you go to find kangaroos? _

_In Antactica__!*_

Those humans have been gone a long time! I wonder what happened to that Blondie guy?

**Ally's POV **

I just hugged Austin. I just hugged Austin. Why did I hug Austin!?

**Austin's POV**

Ally just hugged me. Ally just hugged me. Why did Ally hug me?

**Ally's POV**

I pulled back from the hug as quickly as I can. I looked at Austin's face. He was confused.

"Um..." He started.

" Ionlyhuggedyoubecauseyou'reokay" I say quickly. Now he looks really confused.

"Sorry, what?" He asked.

"I only hugged you because you're okay," I whispered.

"So you care about me?" Austin smirked.

"Whaaaaatttttttttt? Pft... no!" I lied horribly. Austin started to lean forward. WHAT WAS HE DOING!

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I started to lean forward. Truth be told while Ally's been in here I've realised that a like her a lot. I opened my eyes and saw Ally was leaning back and she was scared. I broke my heart to see her scared. So I started to lean towards her ear.

"Ally, we may be enemies but I know when you are lying," I whispered in her ear.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

As Austin whispered in my ear, he sent a shiver through my spine.

"I better go home," I whispered.

"With the ghosts? Why don't you stay here with me?" he asked. I completely forgot the ghosts!

"One night can't hurt," I said sinking into the chair trying to get comfortable.

_How bad can one night be?_

***Trouble's awesome song writing skills:P. BTW if you are wondering, kangaroos can NOT be found in Antarctica:(**


	6. I Thought He Told You And The Team!

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Austin & Ally (though we wish we do)**

**Hey Guys! So it's great that you love the story. Anyway if you have Instagram there is this account called 'raiashippers'. They are horrible! They photoshoped Laura Marano's head onto Oliva Holt's body. Then called Laura fat. Then she photoshoped Laura's head to Rebel Wilson's body and called her fat. She has also called Rydel plastic, Ratliff a trader, Rocky ugly, Riker fat and worst of all Stormie a whale and 754 pound wolverine. She says that Rocky, Riker and Ross can't sing but Ross can sing better!? But thank god for Maia! She commented on her picture and saying along the lines of please stop and stuff! But 'raiashippers' has a backup! 'raiashipper_' and they are still calling Laura fat :(. So if you have Instagram search up 'raiashipper_' and report her.**

**pancakeLOVER2245: It's great to hear that you still love the story!**

**queenc1: Um... Bit confused?**

**EnvyNV: We adore Auslly too! Well one of us... Kinda bugged Trouble about Auslly so much she kinda tunes out. **

**UselessScottishTigerGirl556: Awww thx! How was Trouble's song writing skills huh?**

**To the story!**

**Previously on Cursed Ghosts:**

_"One night can't hurt," I said sinking into the chair trying to get comfortable._

_How bad can one night be?_

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Ally looked so cute sleeping in the chair next to me. Her hair was messed up but she still looked pretty. WAIT! What am I saying!?

_You've been saying Ally's pretty and cute!_

Who are you?

_Dougie the Dolphin! Duh!_

Dougie! As in my plush soft toy, Dougie!

_Yep! Now listen to yourself! You, Austin like her, Ally!_

Never!

_Dumbo..._

"Hey!" I yelled.

"What!" yawned Ally. Oops I woke her up.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I was dreaming about my boyfriend, Elliot and how he is. You see me and Elliot started dating a few months ago. Elliot was in the basketball team with Austin. So I never go to the basketball practices. Elliot is a sweet guy. On our first date he took me to an expensive restaurant and paid for it. Then he took me to the beach and asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. I opened my eyes and Austin was there on his bed sitting up.

"What!" I yawned. He looked at me for a while like he was thinking.

"Nothing," he said after a few minutes. I started to sink back to sleep.

"Ally," Austin whispered. I decided to ignore him and continue to fall asleep.

**Austin's P**.**O.V.**

As I talked to Ally I realised that Dougie was right! I do like Ally! I saw Ally starting to go to sleep. Then to check she was asleep I whispered her name. She didn't answer so I thought she was asleep.

"Ally, I-i-i like you," I whispered.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Austin just admitted he likes me. Austin just admitted he likes me. Austin just admitted he likes me.

"What!" I yelled at him opening my eyes. His eyes widen. He started fidgeting.

"Well...," I said. He continued fidgeting.

"I um... I um... you weren't 'spose to hear that," he whispered.

"Well I did," I snapped. He was frustrated. I could tell. The wrinkles underneath is eyes. His eyes eying me. But what he did next was unusual. He started to lean forward. I was paralysed with fear. Then our lips touched. Kissing Austin was much different to kissing Elliot. When I kiss Elliot there are no sparks but when I kiss Austin there are fireworks. I pushed him away as soon as I realised I was cheating on Elliot.

"I have a boyfriend," I whispered. His eyes widen.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He yelled.

"Because I thought He told you and the team!" I yelled back.

**A/N: Oh no! Looks like Austin has some competition. Did everyone like that little piece of a Auslly fluff?**

**Please Review and don't be afraid to PM us!**

**Double Out!**


	7. Me, Austin Moon Friend Zoned

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own Austin & Ally**

**A/N Hi Guys! So you know that instagramer 'raiashippers'? SHE IS GONE AND HER BACKUP! (Happy Dance) Thank you Maia Mitchell for commenting! Who absolutely loved 'Mix ups and Mistletoe'!? So anyway we have two new stories coming! One is a Austin & Ally Fanfiction called Demons and the second is a Sam & Cat crossover with Jessie called either Sam&Jessie&Cat or Sam&Cat&Jessie (need to work that one out). We would appreciate it if you could take a chance to read the Sam&Cat crossover with Jessie because not having many reviews or views puts us down. That's why we deleted "Fifth Times A Charm". So far, the last chapter we had the most reviews for it.**

**queenc1: lol we didn't know what happened either. However we are really happy that you are liking the story.**

**Georgiee-Anne Petrova: There is ****definitely going to be more to come. There will also be 2 other stories coming soon.**

**melitza253r.s: Thx! It's great to know that you like it!**

**EnvyNV: lol… Auslly shall happen a lot :)**

**EmilyAnaya19: Aw…We hope you can get into your account soon! We love your ****story 'Opposites Attract'!**

**Guest: We already have a plan for Elliot and Ally(smiling mischievously)**

**UselessScottishTigerGirl556: Don't worry…**

**To the story!  
**

**Last time on 'Cursed Ghosts'**

_"Well I did," I snapped. He was frustrated. I could tell. The wrinkles underneath is eyes. His eyes eying me. But what he did next was unusual. He started to lean forward. I was paralysed with fear. Then our lips touched. Kissing Austin was much different to kissing Elliot. When I kiss Elliot there are no sparks but when I kiss Austin there are fireworks. I pushed him away as soon as I realised I was cheating on Elliot._

_"I have a boyfriend," I whispered. His eyes widen._

_"Why didn't you tell me!" He yelled._

_"Because I thought He told you and the team!" I yelled back._

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Who?!" I said a bit too loud. Who on the team has a girlfriend… Dallas had one but she dumped him two months ago. Trent doesn't. Wait! Lately Dallas has been eyeing Elliot a lot.

"Elliot," Ally whispered. Then, I froze.

_Flashback_

"Good job, guys!" I yelled at the team. I then walked into the change rooms (imagine the change rooms from HSM). Elliot was standing on top of a bench.

"I got a new girlfriend!" Elliot announced. The whole team congratulated him.

"She's awesome! She doesn't mind when I have anger issues!" He boasted. That's when the team stopped paying attention and also when Elliot stepped down from the bench and happily waltzed next to me.

"I don't think she has a choice since I beat her up to a pulp," Elliot whispered so that the whole team couldn't hear.

_End Of Flashback_

"You're Elliot's girlfriend,' I tried to process. I really just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Yeah," She whispered as if she wasn't sure if Elliot was her boyfriend.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Austin was looking at me as if he wanted to say something but he didn't want to. Truth be told, Elliot wasn't the best boyfriend. At the start he was a gentleman. On our first date he took me to a gourmet italian restaurant. Then later in our relationship he started to hit me. He would come to my house when my dad was out and abuse me.

_Flashback_

I just got back from a tiring shift at Sonic Boom and on the couch wasted was my boyfriend, Elliot.

"W-why did y-you c-come home l-late?" he slurred. I had to chose my words carefully or else he would break a bone or worse kill me.

"I was at Sonic Boom. Honey why don't you sit on the couch I'll get some water and an Advil," I said.

"No! You weren't at Sonic Boom! You were with some other guy! You're cheating on me!" Elliot yelled.

"Elliot I was at Sonic Boom," I tried to confirm. Elliot's brown eyes suddenly turned dark. He then punched my in the stomach. I doubled over. Then he kicked my shoulder and my legs. He pulled me up and jabbed my stomach.

_End Of Flashback_

A long pause of silence was broken when Austin whispered, "He hits you. Doesn't he, Ally?" How did he know? However I nodded my head. Austin looked at my with caring eyes.

"Come here," he said. The held out his arms and I hugged him. He was squeezing me quite hard that I winced. He noticed this and stopped hugging me and said alarmed 'Are you okay? Did I squeeze too hard? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Austin." I smiled.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

She's okay. She's okay. She's okay. For some reason I didn't believe it.

"So…," She said.

"What are we?" I blurted. As soon as I said it I clasped my hands over my mouth. Ally had a puzzled look on her face. It was so adorable. No adorkable.

"We're friends," she said. Great! She dropped the f bomb. Friend zoned. Me, Austin Moon friend zoned.

**A/N: So now we know what kind of person Elliot is and Austin has been friend zoned. Longest chapter to write so far!**

**Here is the blurb of the new story coming soon called 'Demons'. (It's loosely based around OneRebublic's 'Demons' music video)**

_**Everyone had their demons. But Ally Dawson has the most demons. When newcomer Austin Moon tries to see her demons. Will he love her or run away?**_

**Don't be afraid to review or PM us!**

**Bye!**

**Double Out!**


	8. Has A Nice Ring To It

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Austin & Ally.**

**Hey! So we're back! Sorry it took us longer to update but now it's the school holidays! (Happy Dances)! We hope you are enjoying 'Cursed Ghosts' but can you please take your time to read 'Demons' and 'Sam & Jessie & Cat'.**

**EnvyNV: I'm not sure how to answer but Elliot is one of many characters you are going to end up hating. **

**queenc1: This story will now be updated every 3 weeks or every week depending on school and extra-curricular activities.**

** .Insanity: Austin's been friend zoned and Ally has a boyfriend...This is going to be hard for Trish and Dez**

**UselessScottishTigerGirl556: Thank You! Hopefully more great chapters to come.**

**Anyway… **

**Last Time On 'Cursed Ghosts'...**

_She's okay. She's okay. She's okay. For some reason I didn't believe it._

_"So…," She said._

_"What are we?" I blurted. As soon as I said it I clasped my hands over my mouth. Ally had a puzzled look on her face. It was so adorable. No adorkable._

_"We're friends," she said. Great! She dropped the f bomb. Friend zoned. Me, Austin Moon friend zoned._

**Austin P.O.V.**

The next day I was released from the hospital. Finally! I was sick of seeing the same white walls. Ally stayed the whole night. I still haven't gotten over the fact that Ally was Elliot's abused girlfriend. It broke my heart to know that she's abused by one of my teammates. It's definitely positively official- I like Ally.

**Ally P.O.V.**

Austin's been acting weird since we left the hospital. During car ride home he just stared at me. He's been like this since I told him about Elliot. But he thinks I'm fine. Right?

**Third Person**

Austin and Ally walked around the corner to their house. As they approached the house, Austin grabbed Ally's hand for comfort.

"You ready?" Austin asked Ally. Ally nodded her head nevously. They had to face the ghosts sometime soon. Austin and Ally timidly appraoched their front door. With a sqeuak the door opened awakening the supernatual residences of the old Victorian house.

**Trish P.O.V. **

It's been two days since Blondie fainted. I hope we hadn't killed him. WE ARE NEVER GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS BLASTED HOUSE! Suddenly the distinctive squeak of the front door echoed through the house. Someone's in the house. I turned invisible and floated to the door and there stood Blondie and Miss Fussy Boots...holding hands! Looks like our works been done!

"Thanks Austin," said Miss Fussy Boots, "I'm gonna call Elliot and tell him everything,". WAIT! WHO'S ELLIOT? I followed Miss Fussy Boots upstairs.

"...Bye honey. See you tomorrow," I overheard her conversation. Great! My job is not done! Elliot's her boyfriend. I HAVE TO FIND DEZ. I found the doofus trying to find his pet unicorn.

"We have a problem," I explained, "Miss Fussy Boots has a boyfriend,".

"Trish! I'm busy! I can't find Daisy!" Dez cried. Her walked around the room shaking a stick of fairy floss around. "Daisy! Daisy! Where are you!? I have fairy floss!"

I decided to give him some time to look for Daisy. But then I got impatient and slapped him hard across the face.

"Hey!" yelled Dez.

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"You found Daisy?" Dez's eyes lit up. I slapped him again.

"Your stupid unicorn can wait!" I ignored Dez's small whimper. "MISS FUSSY BOOTS HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

"Austin already asked her? That's so good!"

"Dez, her boyfriend is not Blondie."

"That's not good," Dez replied, "He's gonna get in the way."

"Duh! That's why I told you!"

"By the way their names are Austin and Ally."

I nodded. Austin and Ally.

Has a nice ring to it.

**A/N: So...How is Trish and Dez going to get Austin and Ally together with Elliot in the way?  
**

**So this is a pretty short chapter but it'll get better soon.**

**So don't be afraid to PM or Review us!**

**(Also if your getting annoyed at us calling Austin and Ally Blondie and Miss Fussy Boots for almost 7 chapters... I know. It annoys me a bit too. But it was nescessary!**

** ~Trouble)**

**Double Out!  
**


End file.
